Remains of a Spark
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Armada- Sideways never wanted to betray Hot Shot... -slash-


Author's Notes: The setting of this story is the episode where Sideways betrays the autobots and this story will be in Sideways' point of view, the pairing being one-sided Sideways x Hot Shot.

**Remains of a Spark**

Sideways watched Starscream pick up the Starsabre with various different emotions raging in his dark soul. He felt the relief brought by an accomplished mission but also the disappointment of his plan almost failing. These were both things he was used to feeling but he felt something else aswell, something that he could not remember ever feeling before.

The purple bot felt shame. Even though he had not remembered the feeling before he could still recognize it. He also knew the cause of it.

"Why did you betray me Sideways?" Hot Shot asked quietly and Sideways turned to him. There were so many answers to that question, each of them truthful. You were too strong with that sword in your hands. You fought for peaceful ideals and, as long as you had that sword, you could reach them.

"I told you you would regret it", was all the purple bot said. He felt a strange ache at the broken look Hot Shot gave him and he found himself unable to enjoy his victory. He could not celebrate, knowing that he had reached his goal by sacrificing what the yellow bot had given him.

He did not know why, but Sideways found himself feeling glad when Scavenger gave Megatron an alternative course of action, opposed to killing Hot Shot. Even thought the autobot was of no further use to him he did not want him dead. Fortunately for both Sideways and Hot Shot Megatron's sadicstic streak won over his destructive nature.

Now, as Sideways carried Hot Shot's unconcious frame towards the autobot base he could not help but wonder why he went through so much trouble for one single piece of his master's game. And it was not even an important piece, only a thoughtless autobot rookie.

Trailing off at that thought Sideways set Hot Shot down next to the hill where the other autobots were. He leaned the yellow bot against large rocks and studied his emotionless face.

Hot Shot actually far from thoughtless, Sideways decided as he detached his minicon from his body. With his own optics now set on the autobot Sideways reminded himself that Hot Shot was thoughtful in a sense. The young transformer was very conciderate of others, something that was rare of a soldier.

Sideways slipped his golden faceplate off and leaned closer to frail and injured bot. He ran his lips over Hot Shot's unresponsive ones in the lightest of kisses and marveled on the softness of the synthetic skin.

A dim light appeared in Hot Shot's optics. The autobot was waking up but it was apparent that he had no idea where he was or what was going on. The optics were not nearly bright up for Hot Shot to have any clarity of thought at the moment.

Unable to stop himself Sideways captured Hot Shot's immobile lips in a deep kiss. The purple bot prier the other's lips open with his tongue to explore the autobot's mouth. it was a strange sensation, to let go and simply feel. It was unlike anything else Sideways had ever felt before.

A sudden groan escaped from Hot Shot and Sideways quickly moved away. Before the yellow bot could wake up the purple transformer had already left.

As Sideways got ready to warp off the Earth and back on the Moon, thoughts of the stolen kiss filled his thoughts. Hot Shot was untainted, even the power of the Starsabre had not been enough to poison the young autobot's spark. Hot Shot was pure, as Sideways was tainted.

Sideways trailed his lips with his fingertips. The touch was brief, bringing Sideways to wish he could feel the autobot's lips against his own once more. With a sigh the purple bot attached his faceplate to its proper place. he did not put on his minicon head yet, though. For some reason he was certain that putting on his 'mask' would cause the memory to grow weaker. He wanted to remeber clearly for at least a while longer. Then it would be well worth it.

_**The End**_

_"Be careful. I don't want to see you suffer."  
__Sideways_


End file.
